Hello Pro Tap Live - Scores
Basic Notes (Moon) score: -> Attractive value x Judgment x Color x Unit Skill of front member. Rapid Notes (Sun) score: -> Attractive value x Judgment x Color x Unit Skill of front member. ※ Judgment of Rapid Notes depend on number of tap. Longer Rapid Note required more tap to get Perfect. Hold Notes (Star) score base on start and end notes: -> Attractive value x Judgment start x Judgment end x Color x Unit Skill of front member. + Attractive value: The value that show in your card. + Judgment: Perfect x1, Great x0.8, Good x0.5 (base on attractive value). + Same color note: x1.2 This depend on color of front member, not sub member. + Effect of Unit Skill multiplied can go up to 3.5 at Lv10 (higher Lv have same effect as Lv10). For example, if your team have Unit Skill Happiness Create Lv10, with Tsugunaga Momoko ® Lv55: Tap PERFECT on a Red or Yellow note, the score is: -> Attractive value (440) x Judgment (PERFECT) x Color (Red or Yellow) x Unit Skill of front member (3.5). -> 440 x 1 x 1 x 3.5 -> 1540 Then if you have Michishige Sayumi (SSR) Lv75, tap PERFECT on a Blue note: -> Attractive value (1040) x Judgment (PERFECT) x Color (Blue) x Unit Skill of front member (1). -> 1040 x 1 x 1.2 x 1 -> 1248 You can get even more score from R Card then SSR Card, though it's attractive value is much lower. The Combo Bonus reset when you hit a BAD. Formula: Entry score until hit BAD x Combo factor. Factor chart: 1~50: 0.1 51~100: 0.15 101~200: 0.2 More than 200: 0.25 For example, the song have 200 notes, with Tsugunaga Momoko ® card from example 1 that hit all PERFECT the entry score is: -> (1248 x 200) + x 200) x 0.2 -> 249600 + 49920 -> 299520 If hit 5 continuous BAD at the start or end, the rest is PERFECT: -> (1248 x 195) + x 195) x 0.2 -> 243360 + 48672 -> 292032 If hit 2 BAD at 75 and 130, the rest is PERFECT: -> {(1248 x 74) + x 74) x 0.15} + {(1248 x 54) + x 54) x 0.15} + {(1248 x 70) + x 70) x 0.15} -> (92352 + 13852) + (67392 + 10108) + (87360 + 13104) -> 106204 + 77500 + 100464 -> 284168 That is why even if you hit BAD more but high Combo, you still can get higher score. You get Fever Mode every 50 Combo, in Fever Mode the score combine from front and sub member. 250px|right|NICE TAG during Fever Mode NICE TAG: During Fever Mode, if you trigger Skill then you got NICE TAG, the Skill will appeared in orange color with a ★, it effect your Skills depend on compatibility of front and sub members: When the skill trigger (tap 20 times on that member), front line members get bonus base on the skill. Please note the skill only effect a few seconds (you can see a blur bar that run on member avatar) High Tension only effect sub members if they trigger it during Fever Mode. Skill effect sample at Lv10: High Tension: 0.8 High Tension (Medium): 2.5 High Tension (Large): 3.5 Same with High Tension, but Heat Up can effect all members. Depend on member's attribute and skill, ○ is same and × is different See more at the Card Compatibility. Thể_loại:Hello Pro Tap Live